Chase's Life
by jvwollert
Summary: Chase is a 15 year old living with his mom. He moved to a new school called Mission Creek and makes some new friends, but later he finds out a secret that was kept from him.
1. Chapter 1

Chase's Life

 **Alright here is my second story and I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1:

Chase is a fifteen year old boy who lives with his mother. For his whole life it was just him and his mom he never knew his dad. Chase's mom recently got a new job so they had to move to a whole new state and town. Tomorrow was Chase's first day at school at Mission Creek High, he didn't feel like going but he was forced by his mother. Chase's new house was small with a small living and a small kitchen. There was an upstairs leading to a bedroom and a bathroom and the kitchen had a door leading to the basement. Chase's mom took the bedroom and Chase was stuck with the basement.

Chase went down to his room A.K.A. the basement. He looked around and only saw a cold hard floor with a dirty mattress in the center of the room. He placed his suit case on the mattress, the suit case contained Chase's clothes and a necklace that Chase considers good luck. It is the only thing that gives him hope; he placed the necklace around his neck and shut his suitcase. He placed the suitcase next to his bed and laid down on the bed, he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Chase opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. He got up grabbed his suitcase, opened it and grabbed some clothes and made his way upstairs. Once he was done with his shower he go ready for school, he grabbed his backpack and made his way into the kitchen. He saw a note on the counter he picked it up and it read. **Had to go in earlier and is working late tonight, hope you have a good day. I better see you home tonight.** Chase placed the note back on the counter and made his way to the front door. Once he left the house he walked down the sidewalk towards his new school.

Davenport's:

Adam awoke in his capsule, he stepped out of his capsule and noticed Bree isn't in hers. He made his way upstairs to find Bree and Leo at the counter eating breakfast and Tasha making French toast.

"Morning Adam" Tasha said

"Morning Tasha I am hungry"

"You're always hungry" Leo said. Adam sat next to Bree.

"Hold on Adam"

"What now Bree"

"If you're going to sit there you need to go take a shower okay. I don't want to smell whatever you smell like okay"

"But I'm hungry"

"Adam go take a shower and I'll save you some French toast okay" Adam smiled at Tasha and went down to the lab to get clean. Once Adam was done with his so called shower he came back up and sat next to Bree

"Better" Bree sniffed Adam

"Trust me way better" Tasha gave Adam a plate full of French toast. Davenport came downstairs and grabbed a cup of coffee

"You guys better hurry otherwise you'll be late for school" Adam, Bree and Leo got up from the counter and got there backpack. "Have fun guys"

"School is never fun" Leo said before leaving through the front door. Once Adam, Bree and Leo got to school Bree quickly went and hung out with Caitlyn. Leo went up to Janelle's locker and began to flirt with her like usual. Adam made his way to his locker when he sees Trent messing with a kid

"Looks like I got myself a new punching bag" Trent yelled

"Leave me alone" the kid said. Adam couldn't just stand there watch, he had to help the new kid

"Hey Trent" Adam yelled. Trent let go of the kid and pushed him to the ground

"What do you want Adam"

"Leave the new kid alone"

"Why I need something to entertain me until school starts"

"Look who's over there" Adam pointed towards Leo

"Dooley" Trent shouted before running after him. Adam went and helped the new kid

"You alright"

"Yeah thanks"

"No problem I hate seeing kids get bullied"

"But you just sent him on that one guy"

"Leo's used to it" the new kid began to pick up his books "Here let me help" Adam helped the new kid pick up the rest of the books

"Thanks again"

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah today is my first day"

"Oh well my name is Adam"

"Chase" they both hook hands

"Great to meet you Chase"

"You too Adam"

"Anyways if you need with anything just ask me okay and if Trent bother's you again well that I can't help you with"

"Thanks for the heads up. Um before you go can you show me where classroom four B is at?"

"Four B yeah I have that class right now I can show" Adam showed Chase around the school until lunch came. Adam, Bree and Leo all sat at one of the tables in the lunchroom.

"Guys guess what" Bree said

"What now Bree"

"Guess who got the last cupcake in the school" Bree showed them the cupcake

"Lucky those are the only things that are actually good in the school" Leo said drinking his pop.

"Hey who's that" Adam and Leo look over at Bree who is pointing at Chase who's eating outside of the lunch room and on the hallway floor.

"Hey that's the new kid Chase. Wonder why he's eating out there"

"Maybe no one wants a new kid at their table" Leo said

"Maybe we should invite him over" Bree suggested

"I'll go ask" Adam got up out of his seat and went into the hallway towards Chase. Chase sat there in front of a locker reading a book. "Hey Chase" Chase closed his book and looked up at Adam

"Hey Adam"

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing big" Adam grabbed the book out of Chase's hand and examined it "Hunger Games huh never read this"

"What you never read the book"

"No I'm more of a movie watcher then a book reader"

"Strange thing is I never actually saw the movies"

"What you need to come down so you can watch them. They are so good"

"If I can"

"Anyways why are you eating out here and not in the lunch room?"

"I just like to be alone most of the time"

"Well not today come sit at our table"

"You sure it's okay"

"Trust me were not going to bite" Adam helped Chase up to his feet and led him to the table. "Bree, Leo this is Chase he is new to the school. Chase this is my sister Bree and my step brother Leo"

"How you liking the school Chase" Bree asked

"It's alright" Adam sat down in his chair and pulled out the chair next to him

"Sit Chase" Chase sat in the chair and placed his book on the table

"You like the Hunger Games to" Bree asked

"Yeah"

"I love the Hunger Games but the books were way better than the movies"

"No they are not" Leo said

"Did you ever read them" Bree asked

"Well no"

"Then how do you know there better"

"I just know okay"

"Sure Leo. Anyways Chase do you have any brother's or sister's also here at the school"

"No I'm the only child and I just live with my mom"

"What about your dad if you don't mind me asking"

"My mom said he ran out on us when I was just a baby and I never heard from him ever. Now my mom just takes care of me or well tries to take care of me."

"So how was your last school" Leo asked

"It was alright I guess, this school seems better besides Trent"

"Then you have not met the Principal. Speaking of a ginger gorilla" Perry came up to the table. "Hey Perry"

"Shut it Dooley. Listen here giant" she pointed at Adam "I got a complaint from my football captain saying you messed up his morning"

"How did I mess up Trent's morning I told him to leave Chase alone since he's the new kid and told him to go after Leo"

"You told Trent to go after me"

"Quiet just don't tell him what to do because if you do he is just going to bother me about confronting you and I have a lot of things to do"

"Like what" Bree asked

"That stuff is personal okay. So just stop it" Perry went and grabbed Bree's cupcake and left back to her office

"She took the last cupcake that bitch" Bree said

"Wow so that's Principal Perry"

"Yeah she's usually not like that" Leo said

"So she's nicer"

"No that was Perry in a good mood. You haven't seen her in a bad mood and you don't want to"

"Anyways Chase do you want to come over to our house after school. We can watch the first Hunger Games" Adam asked

"I don't know if my mom would let me. She hates it when I'm over at other people's houses I don't know why but she just doesn't like it"

"Well what time does your mom get off of work" Bree asked

"Actually she's working late tonight so she probably won't be home for a while"

"See that will get us enough time to watch the first Hunger Games then we can get you home before she notices"

"Okay I guess"

"Sweet just meet us out front after school" the bell rang and everyone went to their classes. After school was over Chase met Adam, Bree and Leo after school and went to their house. They all entered the front door and Leo quickly went and jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote to the TV. Bree went and sat at one of the stools near the counter. Chase stood there amazed by the house they live

"This is where you guys live"

"Yep this is our home"

"Wow"

"Who's this" Chase got scared

"What was that?"

"That Chase is our home security system. Eddy say hi to Chase" Eddy appeared on the screen the living room

"Chase huh your too short and to nerdy. Good –bye" Eddy disappeared off the screen. Davenport entered the room from the elevator

"How was school" he asked. He looks and sees Chase "Who's this"

"Mr. Daven uh I mean dad this is my new friend Chase. He was new today and I ask if he could come down"

"Oh well great to meet you Chase I'm Donald Davenport but you can just call me Mr. Davenport"

"Great to meet you Mr. Davenport"

"Well I need to go to work you guys have the house to yourselves until Tasha gets home. So no horse play and you guys know what I mean" Davenport left through the front.

"Anyways Chase do you want to start that movie" before Chase can answer he gets a text from his mom. He reads the text. **Get home now you're in big trouble.**

"Sorry Adam but I need to go home my mom says so"

"Okay" Chase can see Adam was disappointed

"Listen Adam I'll make you deal okay. If you read the first hunger Games book completely and I mean actually read it. I'll come over and watch the movie but after you read it"

"Okay it's a deal" Adam and Chase both shake hands.

"Alright I got to go" Chase leaves through the front door. Once he got home he entered through the front door and sees his mom standing in the kitchen with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. "Hi mom"

"Where the hell were"

"I was over at a friend's house I thought you were working late"

"I am doesn't mean I can come home and see what my son is doing"

"I'm sorry mom"

"You will be. Now get downstairs and wait for me to come down with your punishment okay. I have company" Chase made his way to the basement door "Next time you do something like this and you're going to regret"

"Whatever"

"What did you say to me?" she turned Chase around so he can face her

"Nothing"

"You better watch that mouth of yours you got me" Chase stood there in silence. Chase's mom slaps him across the face leaving a red mark on his left cheek "Answer me"

"Yes I got you"

"Now get down there and wait for me" Chase went downstairs to his room and laid down on the bed. Closing his eyes hoping today would just end.

 **Poor Chase what will he do. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chase's Life

 **Here is chapter 2!**

Chapter 2:

The next day came Adam woke up in his capsule, he got dress then headed upstairs. He found Bree and Leo talking at the counter eating cereal. Adam went and got himself a bowl, once he was done eating his bowl him, Bree and Leo went straight to school. Once they got there Bree went and hung out with Caitlyn and Leo went to talk to Janelle. Adam went to his locker to grab his books but remembers he doesn't put books in his locker. He shut his locker and headed off the class. Once he reached the classroom he sees Chase sitting at his desk reading a book.

"Hey Chase" Chase looked up and his cheek was red "Chase what happened"

"I ran into my fridge yesterday, I don't know how I did it but I did"

"Trust me Chase you aren't the only one. Anyways did you get in trouble yesterday?"

"Um no I didn't, my mom was just worried and she gave me a big speech how I should text her the next time I'm going down to someone's house"

"Oh well do you want to come down today and watch the movie"

"Adam haven't you already forgotten the deal we made. Well watch the movie as soon as you are done reading the book"

"Oh yeah I forgot" the bell rang and Adam took his seat next to Chase's. The first half of classes went by quick and the bell rang for lunch. Adam and Chase walked into the lunch room to find Bree and Leo fighting over a cupcake at the table "Guy's what are you doing" Adam asked

"Bree took MY cupcake"

"No you took MY cupcake" they began to fight over who took who's.

"I thought I was embarrassing" Adam said.

"I got this" Chase whispered to Adam. Chase went up grabbed the cupcake out of their hands and split it into two. He then gave each half to Bree and Leo "Sharing guys ever heard of it" Bree and Leo sat there quiet eating there cupcakes.

"Chase what happened to your face" Bree asked

"He ran into his fridge Bree. Told you I am not the only one that does that"

"Well that sucks. Are you coming over after school" Leo asked

"No I have to go home and do chores for my mom while she is at work. But maybe tomorrow" After school was over Chase headed home. He entered the front to find his mom in the kitchen with just bra and panties on. "I'm home"

"How was your day?"

"It was fine I guess" Chase mumbled to himself

"Anyways I want you down in the basement. I have company over and I wish not to be disturbed"

"Whatever mom" Chase made his way to the basement door. "See you later"

"Get your ass up here" Chase made his way back into the kitchen to face his mom "What did you say to me"

"I just said see you later that's all"

"No before that"

"Nothing"

"You know the rules don't lie to me Chase"

"Can you just leave me alone, go screw the guy you brought over that's all you ever do" she slapped him across the face giving him a busted lip

"You've done it now Chase. Get downstairs and wait for your punishment. This time you're going to regret ever talking back to me" Chase went downstairs to his room; he lies down on the bed and shuts his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

Chase awoke at the sound of his mother screaming in his ear, he fell to the ground holding his ear.

"Finally you're up"

"What was that for" Chase asked

"It is punishment time. This will make sure you never talk back to me again" his mom goes to the stairs "He's ready" she yelled up. Chase heard footsteps coming down the stairs, seconds later a man stood there. He had black hair, brown eyes and grin on his face "Do whatever you want just make sure he understand not to talk back to me"

"Understood sweetie" Chase's mom goes back upstairs and locks the door. The man takes off his belt and walks towards Chase laughing.

The next day came Adam did his same routine, he got dress went upstairs ate breakfast with Bree and Leo then went to school. Once he was at school he entered his first period classroom but Chase wasn't here. Adam wondered why he wasn't here it was Chase's third day, the rest of the day was boring. Adam didn't have anyone to talk to or have an interesting conversation with. It was last period and the teacher fell asleep so the classroom just talked, Adam pulled out his phone and called Chase but he didn't pick up. He called a second time but got no answer. The bell rang for school to end; Adam made his ways through the hall to Bree's locker. He waited until Bree and Leo showed up.

"Ready to go Adam"

"Yeah I'll meet you at the house. I want to go check on Chase and see if everything is okay"

"Okay I'll tell Davenport" Adam walked down to Chase's house. He went up to the front door and rang the doorbell hoping Chase will answer. He heard the locks click and he sees a woman open the door with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Can I help you" she asked Adam

"Yeah I was wondering if Chase was here"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering why he wasn't as school today"

"Oh yeah Chase got sick and he had to stay home but he is in bed rest. I'll tell him stopped by um what is your name"

"Adam"

"Okay thanks for your concern" Adam left. Chase's mom closed the door and went into the kitchen. She opened Chase's bedroom door and went downstairs, she found her son in a corner hugging his knees sleeping. She went over and shook him up gently

"What mom" he asked

"So what now you think your friends can help you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your friend Adam stopped by and was wondering if you were okay. You better be telling people Chase"

"Don't worry mom I'm not."

"Good cause you know what would happen if you did" She left back upstairs and slammed the door shut. Chase laid his head back on the wall hoping just to fall asleep and never wake up again.

Davenport's:

Davenport was down in the lab working on an invention of his. He heard the elevator door open and sees Leo enter the lab with a soda.

"What are you working on now big D?"

"Just a little military grade generator nothing big"

"Oh"

"Where's Adam and Bree"

"Bree is upstairs watching her soap opera and Adam said he went over to Chase's to see if he was doing alright because Chase wasn't at school today"

"That kid Chase he looks so familiar"

"Familiar how"

"Like I have seen him before I just can't put my finger on it"

"Well if you need me I will be wrestling Bree for the TV upstairs" Leo left the lab and Davenport stood there thinking

"Eddy" Eddy appeared on his screen

"What Donnie"

"Can you replay the day that Chase kid came here"

"Sure why not" Eddy played the recording when Chase came "May I ask why"

"Can you get me his face" Eddy scanned Chase's face and it appeared on the screen "He looks so familiar" Davenport thought for a minute before his eyes widen "Eddy can you scan his body real quick in the recording and see if there is anything different"

"You think I can scan a person's body on a recording. Of course I can" Eddy scanned Chase and brought up the results

"Stop" Eddy stopped the scanning at Chase's neck. "Scan that part please" Eddy scanned Chase's neck

"That's interesting"

"What Eddy"

"It looks like this kid has a bionic chip just like Adam and Bree in the back of his neck but it has never been activated before"

"Could it be, could I have found him at last"

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chase's Life

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

A week past and Chase still wasn't in school, Adam got worried and wanted to know why Chase wasn't there. After school Adam went over to Chase's, he went up to the front door and knocked on it hoping someone is home. He heard the locks click and the door open half ways, Adam looks and sees half of Chase's face.

"Chase"

"Adam what are you doing here"

"I just came by to see why you haven't been in school"

"I have had things to do"

"Chase is everything okay"

"Yeah why wouldn't everything be okay? I need to go thanks for stopping by" Chase tried to close the door but Adam stopped it with his foot. He opened the door wide open and grabbed Chase's face. He examined Chase's face and found a busted lip, a black eye and bruises on his cheeks.

"Chase what is going on"

"Nothing Adam"

"Is someone bullying you?"

"No"

"Then what Chase please tell me" Chase stood there in silence

"My mom beats me" Adam was shocked

"Chase you have to tell someone"

"No I can't I wasn't even supposed to tell you if she finds out she said she'll make sure I keep my mouth shut"

"Chase"

"Please don't tell" Adam thought for a minute. He knew it was right to tell but who knows what Chase's mom would do to him

"Fine I won't tell but you need to at some point"

"Okay you should go if my mom's find you here I am in big trouble"

"Alright but you need to tell someone soon okay"

"I will" Adam left through the front to find Chase's mom coming up to the house "Hello Chase's mom"

"Oh you again why are you here"

"I just needed to ask Chase something about homework nothing big"

"Oh okay" she looked at Adam for a minute "Would you like to stay for dinner" she asked so nicely. Adam knew what she was doing

"I can't I have to head home maybe next time"

"Oh to bad thanks for coming" she went in and shut the door. Adam snuck around the back of the house and found a window; he looked through the window and found Chase and his mother in the kitchen talking

"Why was he here?"

"He just wanted to ask me a homework problem that's all"

"I know when you're lying. Tell me the truth did he find out" Chase stood there in silence. Chase's mom took his silence as a yes, she slapped Chase across the face and he fell to the ground holding his cheek. "Dammit now I have to do something so he won't spill. Looks like your friend has to be persuaded"

"He will never sleep with you"

"Guess you'll know your answer the next time you come home"

"Maybe if you stop sleeping with people you would actually have a job"

"That's it" she went over to Chase's door and opened it "Downstairs now you just crossed the line"

"No" she went up to his face.

"Talking back you're in deep trouble. Get down there now" Chase went over to the door "You better get down there" Chase went down the first step when his mom comes from behind and pushes him down the stairs. Chase fell down the stairs, once he reached the ground he held his side and groaned in pain "Trust me honey it's going to get much worse" she slammed the door shut and locked it. Adam couldn't believe what just happened, he needed to tell Davenport.

Hours later Chase sat there in the corner of the basement still holding his side, he heard the door open and heard two different kinds of footsteps come down. He looked and saw his mom with a different man. This one had brown hair and beard with blue eyes.

"You know what to do. Show him what happens when he tells"

"Got it" his mom went back upstairs and locked the door "Alright kid now just relax"

Adam entered through the front door to find Bree and Leo fighting over the TV again. He rushed pass them and went down to the lab. Once in the lab he found Davenport working at his cyber desk

"Davenport" Davenport swiped away all the data he was doing

"Yes Adam"

"I need to talk to you"

"Right now isn't the time I am very busy. So bye" Davenport turned around and brought the data back. Adam rushed over to his side

"I really need to talk to you"

"Not now I'm busy with something really important"

"Davenport why are researching Chase"

"I'll tell you in time okay"

"Why"

"I'll make you a deal okay. You keep this between us and I'll listen to what you have to say"

"Whatever I need to tell you something about Chase"

"Okay"

"I visited his house today to see if he was okay and I learned his mother abuses him"

"WHAT!"

"He had a busted lip and a black eye with some bruises he told me not to tell but I just couldn't let this go. He needs our help"

"Well"

"Please he's being abuse as we speak. We need to help him"

"Fine I'll go talk to his mom okay. I'll see what I can do"

"Thank you Mr. Davenport thank you"

"Trust me I need to talk to her anyways"

"About what"

"Something for later"

Chase sat there in the corner crying while hugging his knees. The man went upstairs and knocked on the door. The door opened then shut again. Chase began to cry his heart out wanting to just die and leave this world behind. He looked down and saw his pants all ripped up along with his shirt. He couldn't believe what just happened his mom has never done this to him. He rested his head on the cold wall and cried himself to sleep hoping to forget what happened.

 **What will happen to Chase now. Find out next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chase's Life

 **New chapter people. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 4:

Night time came and Davenport and Adam came upstairs to find Leo and Bree still fighting over the remote.

"Davenport when are you going to talk to Chase's mom"

"If you want I'll go talk to her now okay"

"Can I come please?"

"Adam I don't think that's a good idea"

"Please"

"I'm sorry but I think you need to let an adult handle this okay"

"Fine"

"I'll be back soon" Davenport left through the front leaving Adam, Bree and Leo alone. Adam looked over and still sees Bree and Leo fighting over the remote. He went up grabbed the remote turned off the TV and used his super strength to crush the remote

"Hey what was that for" Bree asked

"Do you guys know what's going on?"

"No" Leo replied

"Chase's mom abuses him I went over to his house and he had a busted lip and a black eye"

"What"

"Yeah I talked to Davenport about it and he said he'll go talk to Chase's mom"

"I'm sorry Adam we didn't know" Adams hook his trying to calm down

"Sorry for blowing up on you guys it just that, I saw Chase get pushed down the stairs by his mom and I wanted to go in and just"

"We understand Adam and Mr. Davenport will help" Bree said

"Yeah Big D got this he'll know what to do" Adam sat down on the couch hoping Davenport can help Chase. Twenty minutes past and everyone still sat on the couch watching a turned off TV

"Well this is fun" Leo said

"Sorry that I broke the remote I should have at least left the TV on"

"Rule number one about the TV always have a backup remote" the front door opened and Davenport came in with a suitcase. Adam, Bree and Leo jumped off the couch and rushed at him

"Is everything okay" Adam asked

"Calm down guys I handled it. Chase will be living with us for a while okay"

"Where is he" Bree asked

"He's in the car but he needs a minute to reflect on things okay. So when I bring him inside please just don't stare" Davenport placed the suitcase on the ground then went back outside.

"What did he mean don't stare" seconds later Davenport came through the door with Chase behind him. Chase stood there with his head down. Adam, Bree and Leo stood there shocked onto what they see. Chase has two black eyes and a busted lip with bruises and cuts all over his arms.

Twenty minutes ago:

Davenport left through the front door and entered his car. Once he reached Chase's house he got out of the car and approached the door. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard the locks click and the door open wide, he sees a woman with a cigarette in her mouth with a bottle of whiskey in her right hand and three other bottles on the ground behind her empty.

"What" she yelled

"Hi I'm Donald Davenport and I would like to talk to you about your son Chase"

"Come on in" Davenport went inside the house and saw it a complete mess. Stains on the carpet with the wall paint peeling off. "What did Chase do?"

"You don't need to act all caring and sweet. I know what you do Chase when you two are alone"

"So Chase did tell your son the truth"

"Yeah and he told me"

"And what are you going to do about"

"You know I could call the police and they would take you to jail"

"But you won't"

"No I won't because I'm taking him. He's going to live with me"

"Why do you want him?"

"You know exactly why I want him"

"No I don't" she said looking confused

"How did Chase end up with you I know you aren't his biological mother"

"He was put on my doorstep once I took him in my husband left me said it was his fault. So now Chase pays the price for ruining my life"

"That's not fair to him he did nothing wrong"

"He ruined my life and ever since your rat kids came he has been more disobedient than ever. This isn't your business"

"You included my kids now it is my business"

"You know what take him I don't care about him anymore just take him and get out of my house" she left upstairs and slammed her door shut. Davenport made his way to the kitchen and went downstairs. He entered the basement and can't believe his eyes. Chase is lying in the corner hugging his knees sleeping in his underwear.

"Chase" Davenport rushed over to him and tried to move his arm but Chase groaned in pain. "Chase wake up" Chase opened his eyes and sees Davenport

"Mr. Davenport" Chase whispered

"Chase are you okay"

"Why are you here?"

"I've come to get you out of this place. I'm taking you home with me"

"But my mom"

"She doesn't care about you Chase. Can you stand up?" Chase got up on his feet holding his side. "When we get home I'll check you okay. Go get your stuff" Chase limped over to the bed and grabbed his suitcase "That's it"

"Yeah"

"Okay come on" Davenport helped Chase upstairs. Once they reached the kitchen Davenport saw Chase's mom standing at the front door drinking a bottle of whiskey

"You're not taking my son"

"He isn't your son"

"You're not taking him"

"Listen here BITCH he's coming with me rather you like it or not" she approached Chase crying her eyes out.

"Please Chase don't leave me I can change. Just give me a chance"

"I'm sorry mom but I gave you more chances then you should have gotten" she got frustrated and threw the bottle to the other side of the room. It shattered into pieces.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK" Davenport grabbed Chase and left through the front door. He placed Chase in the passenger seat and got into the driver seat and drove off. Chase sat there in silence while Davenport drove home.

"You okay Chase"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Chase did your mom ever tell you to hide your marks"

"Yeah"

"Here" Davenport hands Chase a rag "Show me" Chase began to wipe off make up from his right arm. Davenport stopped the car and examined Chase's arm. He sees bleeding cuts and bruises "I'll check your other arm when we get home okay"

"Okay" Davenport drove up the driveway and exited the car. He grabbed Chase's suitcase from the back.

"You coming Chase"

"I need a minute okay"

"Okay" Davenport went up to the front door and sees Adam, Bree and Leo sitting on the couch. They jumped off the couch and rushed over towards Davenport.

"Is everything okay" Adam asked

"Calm down guys I handled it. Chase will be living with us for a while okay"

"Where is he" Bree asked

"He's in the car but he needs a minute to reflect on things okay. So when I bring him inside please just don't stare" Davenport placed the suitcase on the ground then went back outside. He went up to the car and opened the passenger door. "You ready"

"Yeah" Chase got out of the passenger side and Davenport helped him up to the door. They both entered the house and Chase saw Adam, Bree and Leo and felt embarrassed.

"Go to my office Chase I'll be there in a minute" Chase went into his office and shut the door. "Can one of you guys take his stuff to one of the rooms upstairs?"

"I'll do it" Leo grabbed Chase's suitcase and went upstairs.

"How is he" Bree asked

"He'll be alright but he will need time to heal. So just give him time okay" Davenport went into his office and shut the door. Adam and Bree stood there wondering if Chase will be okay.

 **Yes Chase is finally away from his mother. Find out what happens next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chase's Life

 **Alright here is chapter 5.**

 **Before you start reading I posted a new story called 'Parallel Journey' so if you people could please check that out.**

Chapter 5:

Chase sat down in a chair with his head down. Davenport pulled his chair up next to Chase.

"Alright Chase give me your arm" Chase gave Davenport his right arm and Davenport examined it. "Does it hurt when I move it" Davenport moved it to the side a bit and Chase groaned in pain. Davenport sees bleeding cuts and bruises all over his arm. "Let me see the other one" Chase gave Davenport his left arm "Chase are these bite marks"

"Yeah" Davenport left the room and came back with a first aid

"Alright Chase while I clean your arms and face I want you to tell me what exactly happened okay. How did you get these" Chase sat there thinking

"I guess it started to get out of hand my first day of school. When I came home I was in trouble by my so called mother. She told me to wait downstairs in my so called room. I got mouthy with her so she slapped me. When I went downstairs I fell asleep and awoke at my mom screaming into my ear. She told me I ruined her life and that if I was never found she would have the perfect life with the perfect husband. After that she passed out on the kitchen floor" Chase got quiet

"Chase"

"The next day I went to school after that I came home and my mom had company over so she told me to go down to the basement and not to disturb her. I could have cared less but my mom apparently wanted me to, she slapped me for talking back to her again and gave me this busted lip. Then told me to go downstairs to wait for my punishment, I fell asleep again and awoke to the sound of my mother screaming at me again. She said it was time for my punishment and she would make sure I never talk back again. So she sent the guy she had over down to teach me a lesson. He gave me most of these bruises. I didn't go to school the next day I just wanted to be alone. The next thing my mom shook me awake and told me Adam stopped by I told her I didn't tell him anything but I could tell she would have punished me either way" Chase tried to hold the tears back

"Then what happened"

"I didn't go to school for a week because my mother wanted me home. Adam came and knocked on the door one day and ask if I was okay. I had no choice to say yes but that didn't stop him, Adam found out and I told him not to tell anyone but deep down I hoped he would. My mom knew he was there and she knew he found out. When I was going down the stairs she pushed me, I crawled to the corner hoping today would just end but it didn't. She came down hours later with another man, she told him to teach me a lesson and do whatever he wants"

"Chase anything else happen" Chase sat there thinking

"No nothing else happened"

"Then what"

"You came and took me away. That's the story"

"Well I did my best but it should heal in time. Later I'll check the rest of your body for injuries okay"

"Thank you Mr. Davenport"

"I'm here for you okay now what I want you to do is go take a nice shower and relax okay. I'll have Tasha make some dinner so we can eat" Chase and Davenport got up from their chairs and exited the office. Chase followed Davenport up to the showers "Take your time" Davenport left Chase alone in the bathroom; Chase started the shower and stripped down.

Davenport sat on the couch watching TV after replacing the remote Adam broke, the front door opens and Adam, Bree and Leo come in.

"Where have you guys been?"

"We just went out to get something for Chase. You know to cheer him up" Adam showed Davenport a cake they bought at the store

"Well that was nice of you guys"

"Where is Chase" Bree asked

"I told him to take a shower to get his mind off of things" the front door opens and Tasha comes in. Davenport went up and gave her a kiss "Hey Tasha I need to talk to you about something"

"Sure what is it" Tasha followed Davenport to his office. Adam placed the cake on the kitchen counter while Bree and Leo sat on the couch. Minutes later Tasha and Davenport come out of the office

"So" Bree asked

"Don't worry guys Tasha and I talked it out and everything is fine"

"I will start dinner Leo do you want to help me"

"Sure mom"

"I'll go check on Chase" Davenport went upstairs and knocked on the door "Chase it's Davenport are you okay" Chase sat there in the corner of the shower hugging his knees. "Chase"

"I'm fine"

"Okay just ask if you need anything" Chase sat there crying thinking about all that has happened to him. He can't believe this whole time the woman he thought that was his mom really wasn't. Ten minutes pass and Chase still sat there crying, he just wanted to forget everything that happened to him.

Tasha and Leo were in the kitchen finishing dinner while Adam and Bree were on the couch watching some soap opera.

"Come on Jimmy tell her you love her" Bree said

"Jimmy is too much of a wimp he won't tell her"

"Wow Adam didn't think you like this show"

"I don't there's just nothing else on" Davenport entered the kitchen from lab

"So what's for dinner?"

"Leo and I are making my special casserole"

"Maybe we should just do some take out" Davenport said

"DONALD!"

"I'm just kidding I love your special casserole" Davenport headed to the living room "Probably in some kind of parallel world" he mumbled to himself. He went and sat on the couch next to Adam

"Come on Jimmy kiss her" Adam yelled

"You said you hated it" Bree said

"Alright everyone dinner is ready" Adam and Bree jumped off the couch and went to the kitchen. Davenport soon got up and followed, he entered the kitchen and sees Adam, Bree and Leo head into the living with a plate full food.

"Thanks for dinner honey" Davenport gave Tasha a kiss on the cheek. Tasha grabbed her plate and went and sat in the living room. Davenport grabbed two plates one for him and one for Chase. He served himself and Chase, he grabbed both plates and headed upstairs and went to Chase's room. He placed the plate on the table and left the room. He went and sat with the rest of the family.

Chase exited the shower and faced the mirror bathroom; he examined his face and sees bruises and the two black eyes. He touches his arms feeling the cuts and bite marks, he puts his clothes back on and exited the bathroom. He made his way down the hall and to the stairs; he looked over the corner and saw everyone in the living room watching TV. He held his head feeling a little woozy. He sat down and rested his head on the wall.

"I'm going to go check on Chase" Davenport got up from the couch and placed his food on the table. He went upstairs to find Chase sitting on the ground holding his head and breathing hard. "Chase are you okay"

"I don't feel so good Davenport" Chase whispered

"Here let's get you to your room" Davenport helped Chase off the ground and to his room. He laid Chase on the bed and placed the covers over him. Davenport placed his hand of Chase's forehead. "You seem warm you must be getting sick. Just stay in bed okay I'll get you some medicine" Davenport left Chase's room and headed to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He looked through the pill bottles trying to find the right medicine for Chase

"Everything okay" Davenport turned around to find Tasha standing in the door way.

"Chase has a fever but I can't find the medicine to help him" Tasha went over and grabbed a bottle with some purple liquid in it

"Here"

"Again how do you know this?"

"I have taken care of Leo for fifth teen years"

"Fair enough"

"Do you know how much to give him"

"Well no"

"Give me it I'll give it to him" Davenport gave Tasha the bottle. Tasha and Davenport exited the bathroom and went back to Chase's room.

"Mr. Davenport" Chase whispered

"Don't worry Chase my wife Tasha will help you okay"

"Chase sweetie I'm going to give you some medicine to break your fever okay. Donald can you go get me a spoon"

"Sure thing" Davenport left the room. Tasha looked at the bottle of medicine trying to find out how much to give Chase. Davenport came back and gave the spoon to Tasha.

"Alright Chase you have to take a spoonful okay" Tasha poured the medicine. "Alright Chase honey can you open your mouth please" Chase opened his mouth and Tasha gave him the medicine "Alright that should take down his fever. He just needs to rest"

"Thanks honey"

"I'll be downstairs if you need me okay" Tasha got up and grabbed Chase's cold plate of food and headed downstairs.

"You're going to be okay Chase"

"Davenport"

"Yeah buddy"

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me"

"Don't thank me Chase no kid should ever go through what you did. Now rest I'll be back up later to check up on you" Davenport got up and headed to the door

"Wait" Davenport turned around to find Chase crying

"Chase is everything okay"

"I need to tell you something" Davenport went and sat in the chair.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Remember when you asked me if anything else happened with the man"

"Yeah" Chase got quiet for a minute letting the tears run down his cheeks "Chase what else happened"

"Mr. Davenport" Chase's voice began to break "He raped me" Davenport froze. They both sat there quiet for a minute

"Okay Chase just get some rest well talk more about this later" Davenport got up and left the room. He headed downstairs to find the whole family watching TV

"Everything okay" Tasha asked

"Um yeah everything is okay. Chase is asleep so I'll check up on him later. I'll be in the lab if any of you need me" Davenport went to the elevator. He exited the elevator and entered the lab; he sat in the chair in front of the cyber desk.

"Everything okay Donnie"

"Not now Eddy. Just leave me alone" he heard the elevator door open and sees Tasha come in

"Donald what's wrong"

"Nothing Tasha everything is fine"

"Donald tell me" Davenport knew he had to tell Tasha, might as well be now.

"You know how I told you Chase's mom would send guys down to punish him"

"Yeah"

"Chase just told me that one of the guys molested him" Tasha's mouth dropped

"Donald what are we going to do"

"We need to make sure he feels welcome here okay. Let's not tell the other kids they don't need to know okay"

"Alright" Tasha left back upstairs

"So Donnie when are you going to tell the kid he is the third bionic superhuman"

"In time Eddy right now we got other issues okay so don't say anything"

 **What will Davenport do now. How will he help Chase with this and when will he tell Chase and the other's he is the third bionic superhuman.**

 **Find out next chapter. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chase's Life

 **Here is update number two for the day. Incase the people who are not reading 'Parallel World' I am updating three times today. First update was for 'Parallel World'. This is update number two and I don't know what update three will be yet.**

 **Anyways getting off topic. Here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 6:

Its 2 in the morning, Adam and Bree are in there capsules sleeping. Davenport, Tasha, Leo and Chase are in there rooms sleeping.

 _Chase sat there in the corner watching his mother and the man talk._

 _"You know what to do. Show him what happens when he tells"_

 _"Got it" his mom went back upstairs and locked the door "Alright kid now just relax" Chase got scared and tried to back up further but he couldn't._

 _"Please no" the man takes off his belt._

 _"Just relax" he grabs Chase's shirt and Chase tried to push him off but the man punches Chase in the face and gives him a black eye "I hate it when they struggle" the man tears off Chase's shirt and pants and throws them to the ground_

 _"Please anything but this"_

 _"I'll be gentle" the man touches Chase's face._

Chase woke up screaming; he fell out of bed and crawled to the corner crying. The door opened and Chase sees Adam enter the room

"Chase are you okay" Adam went up to him "Chase"

"Just leave me alone please. Leave me alone"

"Chase I'm not going to hurt you okay" Chase looked up at Adam "I promise I won't okay"

"You promise"

"I promise I won't hurt you okay" Adam held out his hand hoping Chase will take it. Chase grabbed Adam's. Adam helped Chase to his feet only for Chase to lose his balance and fall to the ground "Chase"

"I can't get up"

"Here let me help" Adam helped Chase up to his feet.

"What happened?" Adam looks and sees Davenport standing in the door way

"Chase fell out of bed and he can't get up"

"Okay take him to the bathroom with the tub" Adam helped Chase to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet. "Alright Chase how are you feeling"

"I feel tired and my body aches"

"Okay I'll help you out okay. I'm going to get a bath started for you and I want you to just relax okay. It's only been a few hours since the incident so your body is still weak okay"

"Okay"

"Davenport" Adam said

"You can go Adam I got this. Shut the door on your way out please" Adam left the bathroom and shut the door slowly. The last thing he saw was Chase taking off his shirt and seeing the marks all over his body. "You doing okay Chase" Davenport placed his hand on Chase's forehead "Your fever broke so that's good"

"I'm just tired"

"The next few days I want you to take it easy okay"

"Okay" Chase tried to get up but failed.

"Here let me help you" Davenport helped Chase to his feet. "Can you get your pants off by yourself" Chase managed to get his pants and boxers off. "Alright here we go" Davenport helped Chase into the tub "I'll be in the kitchen downstairs okay just call when you're ready to get out"

"Okay" Davenport left the bathroom with the door opened and headed downstairs. He found Adam sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

"Adam you should really go to bed"

"What's wrong with him Davenport?"

"Adam his body is just worn out okay. He just needs some rest for a couple of days and he should be fine"

"Davenport"

"Yeah"

"Why were you researching Chase?"

"I wasn't"

"Yes you were. Last night when I went down to tell you about Chase you were researching him. Why were you?" Davenport got quiet "Mr. Davenport I know you took Chase to get him away from his mom but I know there is another reason why. Why did you research Chase?"

"Adam I promise I will tell you okay, but right now I need your help to make sure Chase is okay. I'll tell all of you and Chase when the time is right okay. You just need to trust me"

"I'll trust you for now okay I just want my answer soon"

"Just give me time okay. Now could you go down to the lab and grab me a BLUE bottle on the desk please"

"Got it BLUE bottle" Adam left down to the lab while Davenport went upstairs to the bathroom. He entered and found Chase staring up at the ceiling

"How you doing Chase"

"I'm doing fine" Davenport sat on the toilet

"Chase"

"Yeah"

"Did you know the man who molested you?" Chase looked up at the ceiling thinking

"No I never have seen him before but usual when my fake mother brought a guy over it was only for a day before she found another one"

"Chase I'm so sorry this happened to you"

"It's okay Mr. Davenport I'm fine now"

"Your safe here okay. This is now your home okay I want you to remember that"

"Trust me I will thank you" Adam stood there at the side of door listening to Chase and Davenport talk. He couldn't believe his ears Chase was molested.

"I'll be right back okay" Davenport got up from the toilet. Adam quickly rushed downstairs and sat in the stool. Davenport came down into the kitchen "Adam did you get it" Adam handed Davenport the bottle "Good this is the right one"

"Davenport"

"Yeah"

"When did Chase get molested" Davenport froze

"How did you find out?"

"I listened while you guys were talking"

"I didn't want you guys to know" Davenport sighed deeply "Before I went and got Chase his mom sent a man down to punish him and well he molested Chase. He doesn't want any of you guys to know so please don't bring it up to him please"

"I won't okay"

"Thank you now you should get some rest okay I got Chase"

"Okay"

"Before you go Adam let me just ask and not trying to be mean but you care so much about Chase like more than a friend why"

"I guess I just feel like a big brother to him. I don't know why I just do"

"Okay" Adam headed towards the elevator while Davenport went back upstairs to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and opened the bottle full of blue liquid; he poured it in a cup he found in the bathroom cupboard. "Chase" Chase looked up at Davenport "I want you to drink this please it will help you sleep" Chase took the glass and took a sip

"Thank you" Once Chase was done with his glass of blue liquid Davenport helped him out of the tub and into a robe. He then helped Chase to his room and into his bed

"Okay you should be good till the morning okay but I'll come and check up on you every once in a while okay"

"Okay" Davenport prepared to leave when Chase grabbed his hand

"What's wrong Chase"

"I just wanted to say thank you again you have no idea what this means to me"

"Your welcome, now sleep" Davenport got up and left the room.

Morning came; Adam and Bree entered the kitchen from the lab to find Tasha making breakfast. Adam and Bree sat in the stools near the counter

"Morning you"

"Morning Tasha" They both said. Bree turned around to see Leo and Davenport come down the stairs.

"How's Chase doing" Bree asked

"He's sleeping the formula I made him drink yesterday really knocked him out. He should be okay"

"Well breakfast is ready" Adam, Bree and Leo went and sat at the table. Tasha grabbed the plate full of French toast and went to the table. She gave Bree and Leo two pieces while giving Adam seven along with his own bottle of maple syrup. "Donald are you going to eat"

"Yeah but I'll eat later I got some things to work on in the lab"

"Well okay" Davenport made his way to the elevator. "You know what Leo can you give Donald a plate of French toast. He can eat while he works"

"Okay mom" Leo gets up and grabs the plate out of Tasha's hands and goes to the elevator. Davenport enters the lab and goes to the cyber desk.

"Alright Eddy bring up the data" all files of Chase showed up on the desk

"So when are you going to tell them"

"I told you Eddy not yet we just need to wait for the right moment" Leo entered the lab and heard Davenport and Eddy talking

"You know they're going to figure out what's the deal with Chase sooner or later"

"Yes Eddy that is a great idea let's just tell Adam and Bree after all these years Chase is there brother and the third bionic super human. That won't cause any problems"

"Well when you say it like that it probably will" Leo's mouth dropped. He was paralyzed onto what Davenport said

"Eddy please keep your mouth shut"

"Now that I think about it none of them will figure it out. They all think the third capsule you have in the center is a spare"

"That's enough Eddy"

"Hey Donnie let me ask you something"

"WHAT NOW"

"What do you do when you're trying to hide a secret but someone you didn't want to hear the secret mistakenly heard?"

"What are you talking about?" Eddy shifts the platforms on the ground to push Leo into the room. Davenport turns around and sees Leo on the ground "Leo"

"Guess what Donnie he's been standing there the whole time. Have fun" Eddy disappears off the screen

"Leo are you okay"

"How many times do I have to tell you Big D I hate that thing" Davenport helps Leo up to his feet

"Leo how much did you hear"

"Not much to tell you the truth. Just something about Chase being a long lost brother to Adam and Bree and that he is bionic also"

"So all of it"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Leo you have to promise not tell anyone please"

"Fine I won't big D"

"Thank you"

"But I may need something to keep my mouth shut" Leo opens his hand

"Okay I see where this is going" Davenport grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and gave Leo a twenty

"I didn't hear or see anything" Leo left the lab. Davenport sat in the chair

"Well this turned to a big disaster"

Chase's mom's house:

A man knocked on the door and waited. The locks click and Chase's mom answered the door.

"Who are you" she asked

"Hi I'm here to see your son Chase"

"He's gone some man took him"

"Who took him?"

"Some man named Donald Davenport"

"Oh I see well thank you"

"Wait you never told me who you are"

"I'm sorry you can just call me Douglas"

 **Things just got interesting. Find out more next chapter. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chase's Life

 **Here you are my people Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

It's the next morning; Adam woke up and stepped out of his capsule. He went upstairs to find everyone at the dinner table eating breakfast. He went and sat next to Leo

"Morning Adam" Tasha says

"Morning Tasha"

"Would you like some eggs, bacon and ham?"

"No I'll just take a piece of toast. I'm not hungry that much" everyone froze. Adam looked around at Bree and Leo wondering what's wrong "What's wrong" he asked

"Are you okay sweetie" Tasha placed her hand on his forehead "You're not running a fever"

"I'm fine I just don't feel like eating right now" Adam grabbed a piece of toast and headed back down to the lab. He entered the lab and placed the piece of toast on the cyber desk; he went and sat in Mr. Davenport's chair. Adam sat there staring up at the ceiling. Ever since Adam found out Chase was molested he just hasn't been feeling the same. He feels bad because he could have dragged Chasse out of that house the day he found out Chase was being abused. Maybe if he did that Chase wouldn't have to go through that, Adam feels like he needs to do something. He heard the elevator door open and sees Davenport enter the lab

"Hey Adam are you feeling okay. Tasha told me you weren't hungry and we all know you're always hungry"

"I'm fine I just got a lot on my mind right now"

"Is it Chase"

"Yeah a little just thinking"

"Chase is safe okay."

"I know I just" Adam paused for a minute "I just feel like if I took Chase away from that house the day I found out he was being abused maybe he wouldn't have gotten… you know"

"I know Adam, but right now you need to be there for Chase though"

"Why me"

"Because besides me you're the only one Chase trust"

"How do you know?"

"The other night when Chase had the dream, I heard Chase telling you to leave him alone"

"What does that have to do with anything? He was just scared"

"Yes he was scared of someone touching him inappropriately again. When he let you help him to his feet I can see in his eyes he felt safe. You need to be there for him okay, I know it will be hard but you have to be there" Adam got quiet for a minute

"Okay I'll try"

"Thank you" Davenport left the lab leaving a thinking Adam there.

Night time came, Bree went over to Caitlyn's house to help her out with some boyfriend problems and Leo went on a date with Janelle. Adam sat on the living room couch watching TV while Tasha and Davenport come downstairs all dressed up

"Alright Adam were leaving for the night okay. We'll be back in a couple of hours" Tasha said

"Alright" Adam responded back

"Adam are you sure you can handle it tonight" Davenport asked

"I got him don't worry"

"I'll meet you in the car" Tasha left through the front door "Okay Adam I gave him some formula and he should be asleep tonight okay. If he wakes up call me okay"

"Don't worry I got him"

"Alright this is your night to prove it. We'll be back later" Davenport left through the front door. Adam sat down on the couch trying to find something to do.

An hour past and Adam sat there on the couch playing video games with his friend Moby Prick online

"Okay dude you got to cover me. As soon I get to the building I can get the bazooka and take out the tank" Adam rolled his eyes "Just do it. Trust me" After about a minute Adam jumped up in victory "Told you we'd win" Adam sat back down on the couch "Hey dude I got to go something came up. But well play some more tomorrow" Adam turned off the game and switched back to the TV, he turned it over to the sports channel. Ten minutes past and Adam began to doze off, Adam was about to fall asleep when he heard a bang come from upstairs. His eyes jolted open; he jumped off the couch and rushed upstairs into Chase's room. He found Chase on the ground puking on the floor "Chase" Adam rushed to his side, rubbing his back letting Chase puke on the floor. Once Chase was done puking he helped Chase back onto the bed "How do you feel Chase"

"I feel tired"

"You should lay down and get some rest" Adam soon noticed the puke stains in Chase's bed and on his clothes "Here Chase" Adam helped Chase up to his feet and down the hallway to the bathroom. "I'm going to get you a nice hot bath going and you can relax until I can clean your bed"

"I'm sorry" Chase whispered

"Don't be" Adam helped Chase into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet "Just let me get it started" Adam faced the bathroom tub only to realize he brought Chase to the bathroom with a shower "Wrong bathroom why do we have to have so many" Adam looked at Chase "Do you want to take a shower" he asked.

"I'm fine Adam" Chase tried to get up but failed and fell to the ground. Adam helped Chase up to his feet

"You're going to take a shower. One because I can guess you won't make it to the other bathroom and two your clothes really stink" Chase put a weak smile on his face. "Alright I'll just turn on the water" Adam turned on the water, minutes past and steamed surrounded the bathroom. Adam sat Chase back down on the toilet "Okay Chase do you need help to take off your clothes" Chase tried and failed "Do you want me to help you" Chase looked at Adam "Do you trust me" Adam asked

"Yeah trust you"

"I promise I won't hurt you" Adam helped Chase take off his shirt. Adam tried his best not to look at the bruises and cuts on Chase's body

"It's okay" Chase said

"I'm sorry Chase I don't mean to stare"

"Your fine" Adam helped Chase out of his sweats and boxers

"Alright let's get you clean" Adam helped Chase to his feet and into the shower

"I can wash myself" Chase said

"Okay but I'll stand right here in case you collapse or anything" Adam turned his head away from Chase to give him some privacy. Ten minutes past and Adam stared at the wall "You doing okay Chase" Adam waited for a response but heard nothing "Chase" he turned his head to see Chase leaning up against the wall "Chase" Adam went and grabbed him, having Chase lean on him "I think were done with the shower" Adam turned off the shower and covered Chase with a towel. He helped Chase into the spare bedroom next to his since his bed is full of puke. He placed Chase in the bed "I want you to lay here until I can go get you clothes okay" Chase nodded and Adam left the room. He came back minutes later with some spare sweats and a shirt. He helped Chase put on the sweats and shirts, then laid him down in the bed and covered him up. "Now just go back to sleep okay. Mr. Davenport and Tasha will be back home soon. He'll check on you" Adam got up and went to the door

"Adam wait" Adam walked over to the bed

"What's wrong Chase"

"Can you please stay? I don't want to be left alone"

"Sure thing" Adam pulled up a chair next to Chase's bed. "Now just go to sleep okay" Minutes later Chase fell asleep and Adam began to doze off in the chair. Adam looked at Chase and soon realized Chase was holding his hand. Adam knew Chase felt safe with him around, Chas trusted him and he needs to be there for Chase. Minutes past and Adam soon fell asleep.

Davenport and Tasha walked in through the front door

"That was a good restaurant" Tasha said

"Yes and it was cheap to" Tasha rolled her eyes

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to bed" Tasha headed upstairs

"I better check on Chase" Davenport went into Chase's room and found it empty and smelly. "Chase, Adam" he went down to the next room and opened the door. He found Adam sleeping in a chair and Chase sleeping in the bed. He looks and sees Chase holding Adam's hand "Sleep tight" Davenport cracked the door and went to bed.

It's 2 A.M. in the morning

 _Chase sat there in the corner of the basement door holding his knees. He began to cry letting the blood drip down his face_

 _"You have enough kid" a man said hovering over him_

 _"Yes I won't do it again. Please leave me alone" the man kicked Chase in the knees and Chase screamed in pain_

 _"I'll leave you alone when I want to. Got me" the man goes to the center of the basement and picks up a piece of broken glass "Now where were we" the man went over and grabbed Chase's face_

Chase woke up screaming, he screamed 'don't hurt me' for a minute while Adam tried to calm him down

"It was just a dream Chase" Adam said "Your fine" Chase hugged Adam and sobbed in his chest. Adam sees the door open and Davenport enter the room

"Another nightmare"

"Yeah this one seemed bad" Adam said

"Chase it's going to be okay" Davenport grabbed a cup from the bathroom and poured more of that blue liquid in it. "Chase I want you to drink this. It will help you sleep" Chase looked at Davenport and took the glass slowly trying not to spill it. He took a sip and gave it back "Can you drink more" Chase nodded no in Adam's chest "Okay" Davenport put the glass on the dresser "As long as he drank some it should help him sleep"

"Alright Chase it's time to go back to bed" Adam tried to put Chase back on the bed but Chase refused

"No don't leave me Adam please. I'm scared" Chase said

"It was only a dream Chase you're okay" Adam tried to put Chase back in the bed but Chase refused again

"Chase can you look at me" Chase looked at Davenport "Do you want Adam to stay with you for the rest of the night" Chase nodded yes "Adam will be sitting in that chair next to you. Is that okay" Chase nodded his head no. Davenport thought for a minute "Chase do you want Adam to lay with you in the bed. Is that that what you want" Chase nodded yes trying his best not to cry "Are you okay with that Adam"

"Yeah if he wants me to, also it would be good to sleep in a bed for once. Alright Chase I'm going to put you on the bed okay then I'll lay on the other side" Adam gently placed Chase on the bed and under the covers. Adam went and laid on the other side

"You sure about this Adam" Davenport asked

"Yeah I'm sure. As long as Chase is alright"

"Alright wake me if anything happens" Davenport left the room. Adam laid there staring up at the ceiling waiting for Chase to fall asleep. Adam felt Chase move around the bed for the last ten minutes

"You doing okay Chase" Adam asked

"Yeah"

"You should go to sleep you need your rest. You had a rough night tonight" Adam stared at the ceiling hoping Chase will fall asleep. Before Adam knew it Chase laid his head on Adam's chest, Adam froze for a minute trying to think of a way to respond to the situation. "Alright just go bed okay Chase" Adam wrapped his arms around Chase, after about ten minutes Chase was asleep then Adam was. Davenport stood there in the doorway watching them

"Your such a good brother Adam" he whispered then went back to bed

 **There goes another chapter. Find out what happens next chapter. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chase's Life

 **New chapter. hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8:

Adam woke up and looked around the room, noticing he is still in the spare bedroom he put Chase in last night. He looked over and sees Chase sleeping on the other side of the bed. He got out of the bed quietly trying not to wake up Chase tip toed out of the room. He headed downstairs only to find Davenport in the kitchen drinking coffee

"Morning Adam"

"What time is it?"

"It's nine in the morning"

"Nine in the morning I'm late for school"

"Don't I called you in"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You deserved some rest for taking care of Chase last night. So I kept you home for the day"

"Oh okay" Adam sat down at one of the stools

"So tell me what all happened last night"

"After you and Tasha left I played games for about an hour. Once I was done doing that I began to fall asleep when I heard a noise upstairs. I went into Chase's room and found him on the floor puking, once he was done I tried to put him back to bed but his bed was covered with puke along with him. So I thought to give him a bath while I cleaned his puke but soon realized I brought him to the wrong bathroom. I turned the shower on for him and let him do his business, he didn't last long so I took him to the spare bedroom next to his and laid him down. He wanted me to stay with him and soon we were both asleep"

"Okay well thank you for watching him"

"No problem just as long as he is safe"

"Well I'll be down in the lab if you need me okay" Davenport went down to the lab. Adam headed back upstairs into the spare bedroom that Chase is in. He sat in the chair next to Chase's bed.

"Adam" Adam looks and sees Chase's eyes open with a smile on his face

"Hey Chase how you feeling"

"I feel alright I guess. My body is still sore and my legs hurt but besides that. Alright"

"Chase I need to ask. Why do you trust me so much" Chase stared at the ceiling thinking

"I don't know I guess I have never had anyone who cared so much about me. At my last school I had friends but they never showed care like you or anyone in this house. I guess… I kind of see you as a brother figure" it was silent for a minute

"Chase there's something I need to tell you. I don't know how you're going to react"

"Just tell me"

"I overheard you and Davenport talking the other night. Chase I know what your mom did to you with the man. I just want to say I am so sorry that happened to you" Chase began to think of that night. He stared at the ceiling remember everything that happened, what the man did to him and his fake mom let him do. Chase couldn't help but begin to cry "I'm sorry I brought it up Chase. I'll just leave you alone" Adam got up from the chair. Adam tried to make his way to the door when Chase grabbed his hand. Adam looked at Chase and sees the tears running down his face. Adam sat back down in the chair; Chase got up from the bed and hugged him. Adam froze for a minute surprised by Chase's reaction. He then hugged back and began to rub his back "You're safe now okay. Your safe just let it out" Chase began to sob in his shoulder "Just let it out"

Davenport stood there at the door way listening. He made his way down to the lab and to the cyber desk. He pulled up all of Chase's files

"What's wrong Donnie" Eddy asked

"I don't know if I should tell them or not. It might complicate things"

"In my opinion Donnie, maybe you should tell everyone what happen to Chase and see how they all react to that. If it's bad then wait until you tell them about Chase being bionic"

"For once I agree with you Eddy. I'll tell them all tonight only if Chase wants me to" Davenport headed upstairs into the kitchen and grabbed his cup of coffee. He took a sip then headed upstairs, he entered the doorway to find Chase laying down on the bed and Adam watching TV "Here goes nothing" he whispered to himself "Hey Adam"

"Yeah"

"Can you leave me and Chase alone for a minute I need to talk to him"

"Sure"

"Mr. Davenport can Adam stay" Chase asked

"Do you want him to stay?" Chase nodded yes "Alright Adam you can stay" Davenport sat on the bed "Chase I need to ask you something"

"Okay"

"I know Adam told you he knows about the man. Let me ask you this do you want the other's to know" Chase laid there thinking "Completely your decision"

"You can tell them Davenport. They'll find out sooner or later"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah I'm sure but when you tell them can Adam be up here with me"

"Is that okay Adam" Davenport asked

"Yeah I'll be up here with him when you tell the others"

"Okay Chase do you want me to tell them tonight or tomorrow"

"Tonight"

"Okay are you sure"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Okay I'll tell the other's when they get home. Right now I want you to rest okay" Chase rolled over to the other side of the bed "I'll be down in the basement if you need me okay"

"Okay" Davenport got up from the bed and went down to the lab.

Later that night Tasha, Bree and Leo came home. Tasha was in the kitchen making dinner and Bree and Leo were on the couch watching TV. Davenport came to Chase's room

"Alright Chase I'm going to tell them okay"

"Alright" Davenport left the room and headed downstairs

"Bree, Leo I need to talk to you guys"

"What do you need Big D"

"So you know how Chase was abused by his mother"

"Yeah" Bree said

"That's not all what happened"

"What else happened" Leo asked

"Before I went and got Chase his mom sent down a man to punish him. The man did somethings that Chase doesn't want to talk about"

"What did he do" Bree asked

"The man… molested Chase" Bree and Leo's mouth's dropped "So if you guys can try not to bring it up. It makes him feel uncomfortable and embarrassed"

"Does Adam know this?"

"Yeah Adam knows and Tasha does to"

"Okay well try our best not to mention it" Bree said

"Thanks you guys"

Other Place:

Douglas sat there in a chair looking at a monitor.

"Since you beat me to him Donnie, looks like I have to be patient for the right moment. He may yours now but once you activate that chip of his he's all mine" Douglas chuckled and turned off the monitor.

 **Sorry for it not being so excited. I had a little bit of writers block. Next chapter is when things will pick and the return of a certain character. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chase's Life

 **Here is the next chapter. Hope you like!**

Chapter 9:

It's been a week since Davenport told Bree and Leo Chase was molested. Chase finally had enough strength to walk with the help of Adam. Davenport sent Adam to school along with Bree and Leo, Chase laid there on the couch watching TV while Davenport was in the kitchen talking on his phone.

"Yes Lizzy you need to be there" he paused for a minute "If I have to go then you have to go okay. If you don't go I'll fire you" Davenport hung up the phone and sat on the couch next to Chase

"Mr. Davenport"

"Yeah Chase"

"When can I go back to school?"

"I was going to send you back to school with the others but you still seem like you need to rest. If you want depending on how you feel I'll send you next week okay"

"Okay" Davenport's phone rang "Hello" he waited a minute "What do you mean the robot is out of control. I'll be right there" Davenport got up from the couch and grabbed his jacket

"What's wrong" Chase asked

"One of my facilities was testing a robot I was building for deep sea expeditions but now it's out of control. I got to get there to shut it down. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be fine"

"Okay I just want you to rest okay. Don't do anything else just lay there and rest"

"Got it" Davenport left through the front door. Chase laid there on the couch watching TV.

Hours passed and Adam, Bree and Leo walked through the front door. Leo went and sat on the couch. While Bree went into the kitchen on her phone

"Today felt like it wouldn't end" Leo shouted

"I know today felt like it took forever" Bree responded

"Well I'm going to check on Chase" Adam headed upstairs. Bree went to the fridge and her foot hit something sharp on the ground. She looked down and found half of the kitchen knives on the ground

"What the" Leo went to grabbed the remote when he felt something wet under his bare feet. He looked and sees the carpet has a red stain

"Bree" Leo shouted. Bree came into the kitchen with a knife in her hand "What's going on" Leo asked. Bree got worried

"Where's Chase" Adam walked down the hallway and entered Chase's room only to find it empty. He closed the door and looked down the hallway to see the bathroom door cracked. He approached the door and slowly opened it; he looked at the ground and found nothing but blood and Chase's clothes ripped apart. He looked at the shower and found Chase naked in the corner holding his knees while shaking and crying.

"Chase" Adam rushed over to him "Chase it's me Adam. Look at me" Chase looked up at Adam. Adam couldn't believe his eyes, Chase had bleeding cuts on his face and his head was bleeding.

"Adam" Bree screamed coming in the bathroom. She was frozen by all the blood and the sight of Chase "Adam what happened"

"Call Davenport NOW" Bree left the bathroom. Chase began to shake and cry "You're going to be okay Chase. Davenport is on his way" Chase shook his head with his eyes closed "Yes you are just look at me. Can you open your eyes and look at me" Chase opened his eyes slowly and Adam only saw fear. "I'm here you're going to be okay" Adam looked and sees all the blood going down the drain "Here" Adam got up shut the door and started the shower. "Let's get you cleaned up okay" Adam slowly brought Chase up to his feet. He took the shower head and cleaned the fresh blood off of Chase's body. Chase buried his face in Adam's chest crying and shaking. "You're going to be okay now. Everything is going to be okay" Adam looked and sees blood flowing down the back of Chase's legs. Adam examined Chase's back but didn't find any cuts, he checked his legs but no cuts either. Adam then knew where the blood was coming from, Adam stood there frozen hugging Chase trying his best to hold back the tears. "You're going" Adam's voice began to break "You're going to be okay Chase… you're going… to be okay" Ten minutes past and Adam turned off the shower and wrapped Chase in a towel. "I'm going to take you to your room okay" Adam picked up Chase bridal style and carried him to his room. Adam laid Chase on the bed then laid next to him, Chase placed his head on Adam's chest. Adam wrapped his arms around Chase "Just go to sleep okay. Everything will be okay" Chase just laid there still crying into Adam's chest "Just try to go to sleep"

Twenty minutes past and Davenport entered through the front door. He sees Leo cleaning the blood stain on the carpet and Bree in the kitchen.

"Where are they" Bree pointed upstairs. Davenport ran upstairs and opened Chase's door to find Chase crying and shaking on Adam's chest and Adam trying his best to comfort him. Davenport sat on the bed next to Chase and Adam

"How is he?"

"I don't know I really don't. He hasn't talked or anything ever since we got home"

"Do you know what happened?"

"No I don't"

"Okay just stay with him okay. I'll check with Eddy and see what happened" Davenport left the room and headed downstairs

"Is everything alright" Bree asked

"You two come with me" Leo and Bree followed Davenport down to the lab. They enter the lab and Davenport goes to the cyber desk. "Eddy" Eddy appeared on his screen

"What Donnie don't you know I'm trying to fight off a virus"

"Yeah I know Eddy but can you play the security cameras from when I left the house"

"Alright" the video appears and it shows Chase laying on the couch watching TV

"Let's see what happened"

Hour ago:

Chase laid there watching TV; he got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to grab a snack. He heard the doorbell ring; he went over and opened the door to find a man standing there

"Can I help you?" Chase asked

"Yeah you can help me 'kid'." Chase froze he knew that voice from anywhere. "Remember me" the man showed his face. He had brown hair and beard with blue eyes. "It's punishment time" the man punched Chase in the face causing him to fall to the ground. The man slammed the door shut; Chase got to his feet and rushed to the kitchen. He grabbed a knife from the knife holder but before Chase could use it the man grabbed Chase's hand and throat. Chase dropped the knife to the ground and tried to grab another but the knife holder fell over and half of the knives were on the kitchen floor. The man threw Chase into the living and picked up a knife from the ground. Chase tried to crawl to the door but the man stabbed Chase's leg causing him to scream in pain. He pulled the knife and cut Chase's face then threw it under the couch "Let's go upstairs shall we" the man grabbed Chase's hair and pulled him upstairs.

Davenport watched on the screen of the man taking Chase upstairs. All what they could hear were Chase's screams, after a while the man came down and exited the house. Davenport and the others made their way upstairs to the living room. Davenport searched under the couch and brought out a knife with dry blood on it. Bree began to cry and Leo held her close, Davenport threw the knife to the ground and pulled out his phone.

Adam continued to lay there with his arms around Chase. Chase continued to sob

"Hey you're okay now. You're safe"

"He… he came back" Chase said

"Who came back Chase?"

"The man… the man came back" Adam sat him and Chase up

"Can you explain what happened?"

"He dragged me upstairs"

Hour ago:

The man dragged Chase upstairs by his hair into the bathroom. He tossed Chase to the other side off the room and slammed the door shut. "Where were we" he went towards Chase grabbed his clothes and ripped them off until Chase was completely naked. Chase crawled to the corner of the bathroom "If you thought I was gently then. Just wait and see" the man took off his belt and pants "Let's get started"

Present:

Chase sat there thinking of that moment. Adam pulled him in for a hug and began to rub his back

"Try to forget about it okay. Davenport can help he'll know what to do" Adam laid himself and Chase back down in the bed "Just try to forget"

Chase's mom's house:

Davenport stood in front of the house with four police cars behind him. Four officers came out with Chase's mom and the man who molested Chase in handcuffs. Davenport glared at them both while the officers put them in the police car.

Once Davenport was home he went upstairs to check on Adam and Chase. He entered the room to find Chase finally asleep and Adam awake staring up at the ceiling

"You okay" Davenport asked

"Yeah I'm fine but I don't know about Chase though"

"When he wakes up come tell me I need to check him for any injuries okay"

"Davenport did you know what the man did to Chase"

"I know what he did to Chase in the bathroom"

"He was bleeding"

"I know that's why I took his mom and the man to jail"

"Good they both deserve to rot in jail"

"You should get some rest. I'll come back and check up on you two later"

"Okay" Davenport left the room and Adam laid there looking up at the ceiling. Adam couldn't do it anymore he just let it go. Tears began to run down his face and he began to sob quietly trying not to wake up Chase. He cried himself to sleep hoping Chase will be okay.

 **Poor Chase what will Adam do now. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chase's Life

 **Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10:

It's late at night, Bree and Leo fell asleep on the couch while Tasha was upstairs in her room asleep. Davenport came up from the lab with a first aid kit; he went upstairs and quietly entered Chase's room. He shook Adam gently just enough to wake him up

"Hey Adam"

"Yeah"

"I need to check Chase. I need to see if he has any injuries"

"Okay" Adam shook Chase gently "Hey Chase I know you're tired but you need to wake up. Davenport needs to check you" Chase slowly opened his eyes and looked at Davenport "He just wants to check you"

"Is he going to hurt me" Chase asked

"No, Davenport won't hurt you"

"Are you sure"

"Chase"

"It's okay Adam. I understand Chase that you are scared okay, but I need to check you to make sure you're alright. I know you only trust Adam right now but you must believe me I am here to help you"

"You promise" Chase asked

"Yeah I promise" Chase thought for a minute

"Okay but Adam stays"

"I wasn't going to make him leave" Davenport began to check Chase's body. "Alright now I need to clean your leg since it was stabbed then I can wrap it. Is that okay"

"Yeah" Davenport brought out a wipe. The moment he touched Chase, Chase grabbed onto Adam

"It's okay Chase. It's okay" Adam said

"Alright I'm going to bandaged it now" Davenport began to bandaged Chase's leg slowly. Once Davenport was done bandaged he began to examine Chase's arms "Just a few cuts and bruises. They should heal in time okay" he checked Chase back and chest and found nothing "Well only thing that was severely injured was his leg, besides that he should be fine" Chase groaned a bit

"You okay Chase" Adam asked

"Yeah I just"

"What hurts" Adam asked

"It just hurts a little" Chase said

"Do you want Davenport to check it" Chase looked at Adam then to Davenport

"No I'm fine" Chase groaned again in pain

"Chase please, he's not here to hurt you okay" Chase looked at Adam "Please"

"Fine" Chase laid his head on Adam's chest

"Are you sure Chase" Davenport asked

"Yeah" Chase said with fear in his voice

"I'm right here, you're going to be find" Adam said "Go ahead Mr. Davenport"

"Alright Chase I'm going to check it. If you feel uncomfortable just tell me and I will stop okay" Chase nodded yes, Davenport began to check him. Adam could feel Chase squeezing his shirt

"I know buddy it's okay. I'm right here" Chase stuffed his face in Adam's chest trying not to cry. "Your fine" After a minute Davenport was done "How is he"

"He'll be fine I think but his body is worn out again. He is going to be in bed for a while and he can't leave with the leg. It's going to be a while before he heals"

"How long is a while?"

"Weeks, a month it's going to be a while Adam"

"Okay I understand"

"Alright if anything happens wake me okay. Leo and Bree are on the couch if you need them but please get some rest okay"

"I will" Davenport got up and left the room

"Is he gone" Chase asked

"Yeah he's gone, did you hear the whole thing"

"Yeah I did"

"How's your body feeling?"

"My body feels sore and aches everywhere"

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah"

"Then go to sleep okay. With that leg all messed up you're going to be in bed rest for a while"

"Okay" Chase closed his eyes and fell asleep. Adam laid his head back and closed his eyes.

 _Chase crawled to the corner of the shower shaking and crying. He looked and sees the man buckling his belt_

 _"That was fun" the man said_

 _"Please… leave me alone" Chase said_

 _"I like you kid, the others weren't as fun as you"_

 _"Just... leave"_

 _"I'll leave but I'll be back, once I get a taste I always want more"_

 _"Adam will… come after you"_

 _"Adam why would he come after me"_

 _"Because… he cares for me… he'll make sure… you won't hurt me… anymore"_

 _"Adam doesn't love you, if he really did love you why didn't he stay here with you. I swear kid you are too easy to fool. First your mom fools you for 15 years and now you have Adam who is fooling you"_

 _"You're… lying"_

 _"If I was then wear is Adam now" Chase thought for a minute "That's what I thought, see you around KID" the man left the room. Chase hugged his knees and began to cry, he let the blood from his body drip down the drain_

Chase woke up and felt the sweat drip down his face, he began to shake and hold himself. He felt scared and fear of the man coming back. Adam soon woke up and sat up

"Chase another nightmare" Chase nodded yes "What was it this time"

"The man he said you don't care about me. He said all of you are just fooling me like my mother did"

"What else happened?"

"He told me he'll be back, I told him you would go after him but he said if you really cared for me you would have stayed to protect me"

"Chase"

"I don't know if he meant it or not"

"Chase I do care for you"

"That's not what I meant" Chase said

"Chase he won't come back okay"

"How do you know?"

"Davenport called the cops and they took him away and imprisoned him. He's in jail your fine"

"I just" Chase stopped himself

"Chase"

"I'm just scared I have never been this afraid in my life ever and"

"Come here" Adam pulled Chase for a hug "I promise I will make sure nothing else happens to you okay. You have my word" Chase hugged back

"Thank you Adam"

"Your welcome, now Davenport wants us to go to bed okay. We have to get our rest" Adam laid back down. Chase laid his head on Adam's chest and closed his eyes. Adam wrapped his arms around Chase "Try to go back to sleep okay"

"Okay" Chase soon fell asleep and Adam remained awake. _I have to make sure Chase is okay, if anyone and I mean anyone hurts him again I will make them pay._ Adam soon realized he was messing with Chase's spiky hair; he messed with it until he fell asleep.

Adam woke up and sat up from the bed; he looks and sees Chase still asleep. He got out of the bed and headed downstairs. He found Tasha, Bree, Leo and Davenport eating breakfast at the table

"Hey Adam we saved you some breakfast if you're hungry" Tasha said

"Thanks but I think I'm going out to eat, I just need some time to think okay. I'll be back in an hour or so" Adam grabbed his jacket and left through the front door.

Adam sat at one of the tables at a diner; he ordered the breakfast plate which comes with eggs, bacon and hash browns. He stared at the plate of full of food just thinking. A man came and sat across from him

"Can I help you" Adam asked

"No but maybe I can help you"

"What do you mean?"

"Just by looking over from my spot and you not touching your food I can tell something is bothering you. Maybe I can help"

"Thanks but I just want to be alone"

"Look I know what's bothering you"

"How"

"Because you're acting the same way I did once"

"How am I?"

"Just the way you sit here and look at your food. You're in deep thought and I can just tell by the expression on your face your hurting on the inside"

"Why do you care?"

"Like I said I was like you once and this feeling is hard, but you're not hurting for you. You're hurting for someone else. Am I correct?"

"Yeah"

"Let me tell you a story I had a friend, she was a good friend. For a year every day I would see her and she would have bruises and cuts. I would ask what happened to her and she would come up with some lie, I soon found out her parents abused her. So my family and I helped her out and everything, she lived with us for a month and she woke up every night with a nightmare. We thought she would eventually get over it but she never did"

"What did you do?"

"I took her up in the mountains one day; she stood on top of a heel. Do you want to know what I told her do?"

"What did you tell her to do?"

"I told her to scream, scream all the pain out as loud as she can. Cry as hard as you can and just let it out. Once I took her home she stopped having nightmares and she felt good, she was finally healed" he brought out a locket "Now she's in a better place though" Adam then knew the girl the man was talking in the story was his wife

"I'm sorry sir"

"I'm just glad I was able to heal her before she left. I really hoped this will help you" the man got up and went back to his seat.

Adam went through the front door and found Davenport in the kitchen

"Mr. Davenport"

"Yeah Adam"

"I need a big favor from you"

"Alright" Hours later Davenport was driving his private jet and Adam and Chase were in the back

"Where are we going" Chase asked

"Somewhere special, I promise" Davenport landed the jet in the mountains

"Alright were here"

"Just give us ten minutes okay" Adam asked

"Take your time" Adam helped Chase to his feet and outside, Adam looks and sees there surrounded by mountains in the cold winter

"Adam"

"Trust me Chase" Adam helped Chase to a spot that looks over all the mountains "Can you stand"

"Yeah" Chase stood up on his feet "Adam why did you bring me out here"

"Chase I want you to do something"

"What"

"All that pain and fear you feel on the inside, I want you to let out here"

"Adam"

"Just let it out Chase please" Chase looked at the view of all the mountains, he soon began to remember everything. Too his mom all the way to the man molesting him, Chase began to tear up. All the pain and fear he feels on the inside began to come out; the tears began to rundown his face. He got on his knees and cried, Adam just watched him. Chase couldn't hold it in he began to scream as loud as he can, he let the tears drop to the ground. After five minutes of non-stop screaming Chase felt tired. Adam walked over and helped him to his feet "You okay"

"Yeah I'm just tired, can we go back home now"

"Yeah let's go home" Adam helped Chase to the jet. Once Davenport got the jet in the air, Adam laid Chase on the ground and sat next to him "How do you feel Chase"

"I feel different, like a weight has been lifted from my chest" Chase soon fell asleep. Adam sat there hoping when they get home Chase will feel okay and stop having nightmares.

 **There goes another chapter. Hoped you liked it**

 **The next chapter is when things will pick up a lot.**

 **Also my new story 'Relationship Problems' is out. So if you could please go check that out. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chase's Life

 **Next chapter hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Also apologizes for any word confusion, grammar mistakes. I did this late at night again sorry.**

Chapter 11:

It's been a week since Adam took Chase to the mountains and let him scream. It's Monday morning Adam helped Chase down the stairs and sat him on a chair near the kitchen table.

"Good morning you two, how did you sleep?" Tasha asked

"I slept like a baby" Adam said

"I agree as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light" Chase responded. They look and see Davenport and Bree come up from the lab

"How you feeling Chase" Davenport asked

"I feel great besides the injuries in my leg I feel like a whole new me"

"Well that's great to hear because I got some good news"

"What"

"If you want I will allow you to go back to school today"

"REALLY" Chase asked excitedly

"Yes you can go back"

"Yes I want to go back I miss school so much"

"Alright then you can leave with the others, I got some crutches that you can use until you can walk" Davenport went back down to the lab. Leo soon came down and sat at one of the stools at the counter

"Leo did you hear the good news" Chase asked

"No I was still trying to get out of bed"

"Chase is coming back to school. Isn't that great" Adam said

"Well that's good, you could use some sunlight" Tasha handed Leo a plate full of French toast "This is what I woke up today for" Leo began to munch on the breakfast, Tasha and Bree made their way to the table where Chase is sitting at. Tasha gave Chase a plate of French toast and he began to devour it. Adam sat next to him and got his own plate, Davenport came up later with the crutches for Chase.

"Alright if anything happens just call me and I will go get you okay"

"I will Mr. Davenport" Davenport soon sat and began to eat his breakfast.

Once Breakfast was done Davenport drove Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo to school. Adam helped Chase to his locker

"I know your worried Adam but I'm fine, the crutches help me walk"

"I know it's just"

"I know but I'll be fine okay. If I need anything you'll be the first one to know okay"

"Okay"

"Now I better get to class before I'm late"

"I think she'll understand" Chase headed to his first period; he entered the classroom to find the students messing around and the teacher talking to another student. Once the teacher was done talking she focused her attention on Chase

"Welcome Chase"

"It feels good to be back"

"Your guardian Donald Davenport said if you need anything just ask okay. He said you had to go through a lot of surgery to get your leg fixed"

"Yeah it took a lot out of me but thanks I'll be find today"

"Okay I ask one of our students to switch seats with you so you can have a seat in the front"

"Thank you" Chase sat in his seat. For once in a while he actually felt happy, ever since Adam took him up to the mountains to let out his pain he hasn't had a nightmare and doesn't feel sad.

Lunch time came Chase entered the lunchroom to find Adam, Bree and Leo at one of the tables closes to the door. He went over and sat next to Adam

"So how does it feel to be back at school" Bree asked

"It feels great to be back"

"Want to know what else is great" Adam handed Chase a book

"My Hunger Games book"

"Yep I finished reading it last night while you were asleep. So when we get home we can watch the movie"

"That's the deal" Chase said. They look and see Perry walking over to them

"Great my day was just ruined" Leo said

"Alright I know it was one of you three" she pointed to Adam, Bree and Leo

"What did you think we did this time" Bree asked

"One of you thought it was funny to put a fish in my desk. Well jokes on you it looks like I have dinner tonight"

"First off it wasn't us that put the fish in your desk and second off EWW" Bree said

"I don't care who it was just stop" Perry left the lunch room

"I always wonder what goes through that woman's head" Adam asked

"Anyways how much do you need to make up?" Bree asked

"Not much to tell you the truth, before the whole thing I had straight A's. Give me a day or two and I'll be back where I was"

"Wow you're that smart I wonder why" Leo said nervously

"Okay" Chase said

After lunch was over Chase and the other's went back to class. School was over and Chase headed to his locker to pick up some books. He opened his locker and grabbed his math and history book, he closed his locker and turned around to find Trent staring him down

"Look who's back"

"Hey Trent, how's it going"

"I was wondering if you will ever comeback or not. Because if you did then I would have some fun"

"Trent just leave me alone please"

"Don't you know who I am; I don't leave people alone until I want to. You got me KID" Chase froze only one person has ever called him that and it was the man "Wow you don't look so good, you look like you've seen a ghost" Chase stood there hyperventilating "Listen kid if you want I'll only hurt you a little"

Adam walked around the corner to meet up with Chase but found him face to face with Trent

"TRENT" Trent looks and sees Adam. Adam rushed over to Chase "Go away Trent NOW"

"What's wrong with him, no one has ever acted like this when I'm about to punch them"

"TRENT JUST GO" Adam yelled. Trent felt scared and rush out of the hall. Adam held Chase close "You okay" Adam asked

"Adam I want to go home" Chase asked

"Okay well go home and just relax okay. Can you walk or do you want me to carry you"

"I can walk" Adam helped Chase out of the school and the way home. Once they reach the house Adam opened the door and helped Chase to the couch.

"Alright Chase were home it's going to be okay" Adam got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He went back over to Chase and gave him the water "I want you to drink some okay" Chase grabbed the water and took a sip "Okay can you tell me what happened"

"Trent came up to me and began to say if I ever show up again he would teach me a lesson. I thought he was just going to punch me and be done with it until"

"Until what Chase"

"He called me kid. Only one person has ever called me that and it was him" Adam sat next to Chase "Once he said it I froze and began to think about it" Adam can see Chase begin to tear up

"It's okay Chase your fine. I know something that will make you feel better"

"What" Adam got up and grabbed a movie from the movie shelf. He placed the movie in the DVD player and went back and sat on the couch. "What are you doing" Adam handed Chase the movie case "The Hunger Games"

"Yeah this might cheer you up" the movie stared. Adam and Chase began to watch it

Hours past and the movie ended, Adam got up and turned off the DVD player

"So" Adam asked

"It was great, I still like the books better" Chase said

"I have to agree with you on that one. So when do you want to watch the second one"

"Let's make another deal, well watch the second one when you read the second one"

"You're on"

"Hey Adam"

"Yeah"

"Can you take me upstairs, I'm tired"

"Sure thing buddy" Adam picked up Chase bridal style and carried him upstairs to his room. He laid Chase on the bed and covered him up "You going to be okay"

"Yeah I'll be fine I just need some rest. Wake me when Tasha starts dinner"

"When she starts dinner"

"So I can help her and learn her recipes"

"Okay I will" Adam left the room and Chase fell asleep. Adam headed downstairs to find Bree and Leo in the kitchen arguing

"How could you"

"How could I not" Leo said

"Guys could you argue in the lab, Chase is trying to sleep"

"Were not finished" Bree said before walking over to the couch

"Hey Adam why didn't you and Chase come with us to the mall" Leo asked

"Something happened and Chase wanted to come home"

"What happened" Bree asked

"Trent happened, that's all that you need to know" they look and see Tasha come in through the front door

"Hey guys how was your day" Tasha asked

"It was good" Leo said. Tasha went into the kitchen

"I will start making dinner then"

"Hold on Tasha, Chase said he wanted to help you"

"Oh that's sweet" Adam headed upstairs and into Chase's room "Chase, Tasha's ready" he looked around and found the room empty "Chase" he checked every room upstairs and the bathroom. He found no trace of Chase. Adam pulled out his phone and called Davenport "Mr. Davenport"

"What Adam"

"You need to come home something is wrong"

"On my way"

Five minutes ago:

Adam left the room and Chase closed his eyes trying to sleep.

"Time to wake up" Chase opened his eyes and found a middle age man with brown spiky hair like his standing in the center of his room "Don't you dare yell otherwise I have to kill you"

"Who are you?"

"I'm here to take you home" the man shot something at Chase's neck. Chase tried to feel around for something but soon fell unconscious. The man picked up Chase and vanished into black smoke.

He later appeared inside of a dark lair; he placed Chase on a table and took off a watch he was wearing.

"Now we wait for the other's to come rescue you. Donnie will track you by your chip, Adam and Bree will come rescue you and they'll be mine" Douglas picked up Chase and took him to an empty room and laid him on the ground "You better hope you can fight when you wake, because as soon as you wake up my partner I should say, will have fun with you" Douglas shut the door.

An hour passed and Chase woke up, he had a sharp pain in the side of his neck. He looked around and found himself in an empty room, he got on his good leg and hopped over to the door. He tried to open it but it was no use. He sat down next to a wall and stared up at the ceiling. Ten minutes later the door opened and Douglas entered the room

"Look who's awake" Douglas said. Chase got to his feet and used the wall as support

"Who are you" Chase asked

"I know you must have many questions right now, before we get into that let me ask you this. What are you afraid of" Chase got nervous

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question and if I like your answer you'll get my answer"

"I'm afraid of this man who molested me. Is that answer you wanted"

"Yes it is. COME ON OUT" a man entered the room. Chase stood frozen, it was the man "Chase I believe you know Keith Jones"

"How"

"Simple I bailed him out of prison, we made a deal he gets me Adam and Bree and well he gets you"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Simple Chase there are things you don't know about. If you make it out alive then I'll tell you everything otherwise good-bye"

"Now can I" Keith asked

"Yes he's all yours but please try not to kill him"

"No promises" Douglas left the room. Chase stood frozen not knowing what to do

"Alright kid let's begin round three" Douglas entered the lab and sat at his desk. All what he heard were the sounds of Chase's screams coming from the other room

"Alright Donnie let's see what you're up to" he pulled up the security cameras and found the house empty "Where are you" he searched the house, all the rooms the lab but no trace of anyone "Where could you have gone" before Douglas knew it he heard pounding coming from outside, he turned to his front door camera and found his metal door broken "No it's too early he couldn't have tracked him that fast" he heard pounding coming from the door behind him "Well looks like you're on your own Keith" Douglas got up and grabbed the watch he had earlier. He placed it around his wrist and prepared for his leave, the door busted down with Adam entering the room and Douglas disappeared into black smoke

"Bree were in" Adam yelled. Bree soon entered the room

"We have to find Chase" Bree said. They both heard screams coming from another room

"CHASE" Adam yelled. Keith had Chase against the corner choking him. He pulled out a knife and placed it on Chase's cheek

"You know out of all people, you have been my personal favorite. But like all things, they need to come to an end" Adam busted down the door. Keith turned around, Bree super speeded towards him and knocked the knife out of his hand "You stupid bitch" he threw a punch but Bree dodged out of the way. Bree tripped to man, Adam came up from behind and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt

"You will pay for what you did to Chase" Adam said

"What are you going to do about it huh" Something snapped in Adam.

"Bree watch Chase"

"But Adam"

"WATCH Chase" Adam dragged the man out of the room. Bree looked over and sees Chase in the corner crying

"It's okay Chase were here now" Bree did her best to comfort Chase "Everything will be okay" before Bree knew it she heard the man screaming from the other room. Bree sat next to Chase trying to get her mind off the screams. After about five minutes the screaming stopped, Adam came back into the room with his eyes red "Is everything okay"

"Yeah everything is fine, let's get Chase out of here and back home" Adam bent down at Chase "Hey Chase it's me Adam were here to take you home" Chase continued to cry and shake in fear. Adam gently lifted Chase up bridal style and carried him out the room. Bree followed and saw the man in the corner of the lab bleeding from his face, she looked at Adam's knuckles and saw them bruised with blood "Don't worry I didn't use my super strength, just made it sure he can't hurt Chase again" they exited the lab and entered the helicopter Davenport was driving

"How is he" Davenport asked

"He's scared" Bree said

"Once he realizes where he is he'll be fine" Davenport looked in the back and sees Adam holding Chase "Once we get home and get Chase into bed I need to talk to you two about something okay"

"Okay" Bree said

"Okay Adam"

"Okay" Davenport got the helicopter in the air and was flying home. _Alright Donald you know what you have to do when you get home. You have to tell Adam and Bree that Chase is there long lost brother and he is the third bionic superhuman. You can't keep it from them any longer they need to know even Chase does._

 ** _Will Davenport tell Adam and Bree about Chase or will he change his mind. Find find out next chapter. Review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chase's Life

 **Happy Wednesday everyone. Are you all excited about the Lab Rats and Mighty Med crossover i know i am. But sadly this is the last chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 12:

Hours past and Adam entered the house with Chase in his arms.

"Is he okay" Leo asked

"He's fine just tired" Adam said before making his way upstairs. Davenport and Bree soon entered the house

"What happened" Leo asked

"We found the man that molested Chase preparing to kill him. Adam made sure he didn't"

"Bree why don't you and Leo go down to the lab and wait for me and Adam okay"

"Okay" Bree made her way to the elevator

"Big D, are you going to tell them about Chase"

"I think it's time they knew. Now go wait with Bree but don't say anything until I get down there okay"

"Okay" Leo soon followed Bree. Davenport made his way to Chase's room to find him on the bed sleeping and Adam missing

"Where did he go" he began to hear banging noises coming from one of the spare bedrooms. He ran to the room next to Chase's and found Adam punching the wall "ADAM" Adam continued to punch the wall, while crying "ADAM STOP" Adam stopped and fell to the ground crying "Adam what's wrong"

"I promised I would protect him and I didn't. I failed him" Adam said

"No you didn't fail him okay"

"Then how come it feels like I did"

"Adam I need you to come to the lab okay. There is something you and Bree need to finally know" Davenport helped Adam to his feet and down to the lab. Davenport sees Bree and Leo talking at the cyber desk

"What's going on Mr. Davenport" Bree asked. Davenport helped Adam to a chair

"Okay I think now it's time for all you guys to know"

"Know what" Adam asked

"I started Davenport industries"

"You already told us that" Bree said

"Well I didn't tell you it all. I started Davenport industries with my brother"

"You have a brother" Adam asked

"Just let me finish please" Davenport exhaled slowly "My brother and I started Davenport industries so we can give bionics to robots to do stuff that were too dangerous for humans. My brother went behind my back and put bionics into three humans"

"You mean Adam and me"

"Yes"

"How did we end up with you" Bree asked

"He wanted to sell you guys to the highest bidder so I took you guys and hid you down here. I knew if I raised you in a safe environment I could teach you guys to became hero's and help people"

"Wait you said there were three of us" Adam asked

"Yes there are three of you, when I was trying to take you guys my brother found out. He took the third and at first I had no idea where he was until a couple of weeks ago" the room was silent

"Mr. Davenport you don't mean"

"Yes Bree, Chase is the third bionic super human and you're long lost brother" Adam and Bree stood frozen for a minute "I know this must be tough for you to hear but it is the truth. I don't know how Chase ended up with the woman or anything else but he is your brother"

"Does Chase know" Bree asked

"No he doesn't but when he wakes up I am going to show him the lab and tell him the story, but I want to do alone so that means none of you can be there"

"I understand" Bree said. Davenport turns to Adam and sees he's in shock

"Do you understand Adam?"

"Yeah I understand" Adam got up and left the lab

"You guys should go see if he's okay. I need to prepare to tell Chase" Bree and Leo followed Adam out of the lab. Bree and Leo found the living room empty and no sign of Adam

"He's probably with Chase" Leo said. Bree and Leo headed upstairs to Chase's room but found no Adam

"Where is he" Bree asked. Bree made her way Chase and sat next to him and began to mess with his hair "I can't believe I have another brother. All this time it was Chase"

"I am curious to what his abilities are" Leo asked making his way to the window

"Who knows, I just can't imagine how he'll react once he knows the truth" Leo looks out of Chase's window

"It's going to be hard for him, actually for all of us"

"Well make it, we always do" Ten minutes later Leo and Bree heard the front door slam shut. They rushed out of Chase's room to the top of the stairs, they look and see Adam on the couch "Adam" Bree and Leo run downstairs "Where did you go"

"I just went for a walk, I needed to get me head cleared" Bree went and sat next to him

"Are you okay"

"You know Bree no, I'm not okay"

"What's wrong?"

"I made Chase a promise that I would protect him and I didn't. I felt like I failed him and when Davenport told us he was our brother something just broke" Adam began to tear up

"Adam you did protect Chase okay. You were there for him the whole time with his mom and Keith; you didn't leave his side once"

"But the time I did leave his side something happened"

"Adam"

"Just leave me alone Bree. I just want to be alone" Adam got up and headed upstairs, Bree followed to see Adam at Chase's door "I'm sorry" he whispered then left to the other room.

* * *

Hours past and Adam remained in one of the spare bedrooms upstairs. Bree and Leo were on the couch watching TV while Davenport was on the phone with Tasha in the kitchen

"So yeah Tasha that's the story. I'm going to tell Chase when he wakes up and hope he'll understand. I'll see later tonight" Davenport hung up the phone.

"How did my mom react" Leo asked

"She took well bit surprised but well"

"Took what well" they look and see Chase at the top of the steps

"Chase what are you doing, your leg is still injured" Davenport went over and helped Chase down the steps

"Mr. Davenport where's Adam" Chase asked

"Chase I need to show you something"

"Show me what"

"What I'm about to show you don't freak out okay" Davenport helped Chase all the way to the elevator. Davenport and Chase entered the lab, Chase was stunned

"What is this?"

"Chase this is the lab"

"Why are you showing me this?"

"There are a couple of things you need to know okay. First of Adam and Bree are both bionic"

"There what"

"There bionic okay"

"Why are you telling me this Mr. Davenport?"

"Because Chase your bionic too"

* * *

Leo and Bree sat on the couch watching TV

"So how do you think things are going" Leo asked

"I don't know Leo" twenty minutes past. They look and see Davenport enter the room

"How did it go" Leo asked

"It went well I think he was shocked when I told him. I explained everything to him and he said to give him a minute so" they look and see Chase exit the elevator, Bree and Leo rushed up to him

"Hey Chase" Bree said

"Hey Bree"

"Are you okay"

"I really don't know. Right now things are just"

"We understand if you need time okay"

"There is a upside to this"

"What is that" Leo asked

"At least I got a wonderful sister" Bree almost cried, she went and hugged him gently "So where's Adam"

"He's been up in the room next to yours ever since we got back. He hasn't come out since"

"Can I go talk to him" Chase asked

"Sure I'll help you up" Davenport helped Chase upstairs and into the hallway "Can you stand"

"Yeah I'll be fine"

"Were downstairs if you need us okay" Davenport headed back downstairs. Chase walked down the hallway until he came up to the room Adam was in. He opened the door gently and found Adam sitting on the bed with his head down

"Go away Davenport. I want to be alone" Adam said. Chase entered the room and shut the door

"It's not Davenport" Adam lifted his head up and looked at Chase

"Chase" he got up to his feet and rushed over to him "Are you okay"

"I'm fine I'm worried about you though. What's wrong?" Adam sat back down on the bed "Adam what's wrong, you can tell me" Chase sat next to him

"I just feel like I broke the promise I made to you"

"You didn't break the promise Adam, I'm fine"

"No the minute I left, you were kidnapped and then when I found you with the man. I saw the fear and sadness, something snapped and I just couldn't control myself"

"Adam"

"I just feel bad and to make it worse"

"It's because I'm your brother"

"Yeah that is what makes it worse" Adam began to cry again. Chase hated it when Adam cried he felt bad, he went and hugged Adam tight

"You're the best brother anyone could ask for okay, I know you kept that promise and you did. Now I know I have a real family thanks to you" Adam hugged back "Thank you, for everything"

* * *

Ten minutes past and Adam and Chase made their way downstairs, Davenport and the others were on the couch. Davenport jumped off the couch and approached Adam and Chase

"Are you guys okay" Chase went up to Davenport and hugged him

"Thank you"

"Your welcome Chase, I'm just happy you know the truth now"

"So now what do we do" Bree asked

"I say you three take a family picture" Davenport said "Leo you can be in it if you want to" Bree and Adam stood on opposite sides of Chase, Leo stood next to Bree. Davenport got out a camera and pointed it towards the four teens

"What should we shout on three" Leo asked

"How about family" Chase said

"Okay everyone say family on the count of three. One… two… three"

"Family" they all shouted and Davenport took the picture. Later that night Davenport placed the picture of all four teens on the wall down in the lab. Davenport stared at the pictures and sees everyone smiling even Chase

"Welcome to the family Chase"

 **I know not the best way to end a story but i got a little writers block. Anyways hope you liked the story.**


End file.
